Compositions containing organopolysiloxane polymers and hydrocarbon oils are known in the art. For example homogeneous mixtures containing from 1 to 50 percent by weight of polydimethylsiloxane having a viscosity at 100.degree. F. of from 100,000 cs to 1,000,000 cs and the remainder of the mixture being a hydrocarbon oil are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,534 to Morro et al. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,343 to Guillaume et al describe homogeneous dispersions containing organopolysiloxane polymers, mineral oils and solid ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers.
Due to the inherent immiscibility of the dimethylpolysiloxane fluids with hydrocarbon oil, the compositions form two phases after standing for a short period of time. To overcome the problem of phase separation, various additives, generally in the nature of emulsifiers, have been employed which are effective for the intended purpose but characteristically increase the foaming tendencies of the hydrocarbon oil component. Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,385, which discloses the use of organic ammonium complexes of clays of the montmorillonite group as dispersing agents. However, the solubility of these organophilic organo-ammonium bentonite dispersions still falls short of that desired, especially the storage stability required for long periods.
Thus a composition in which the hydrocarbon oil is miscible with the organopolysiloxane would provide certain advantages. For example, the composition remains stable, i.e., no phase separation. Also, the composition need not be agitated just prior to and during use. Moreover, a more uniform coating is achieved when the composition is in the form of a solution rather than as a mixture.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an organopolysiloxane-hydrocarbon oil composition. Another object of this invention is to provide a miscible composition containing an organopolysiloxane fluid and a hydrocarbon oil. Still another object of this invention is to provide a miscible composition containing an organopolysiloxane fluid and a hydrocarbon oil having improved storage stability. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing a miscible composition containing an organopolysiloxane fluid and a hydrocarbon oil. A still further object of this invention is to provide a miscible composition containing an organopolysiloxane fluid and a hydrocarbon oil which may be applied to organic fibers to improve their lubricating properties.